


Something to Lull Me Back to Sleep

by FrizzleFry



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Does that make sense?, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mundane comfort?, Nightmares, Overthinking, adhd Daisuke, emotional phonecall, who experiences emotional dysregulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleFry/pseuds/FrizzleFry
Summary: "His finger was hovering over the call button on his phone. The chill from the window was seeping through his clothes, still damp from the cold sweat he woke in, but the freezing may as well have been a lingering feeling from his dream."Ken is always ready to sacrifice the rest of his nights sleep to comfort his boyfriend after a nightmare.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Daiken Secret Santa 2020





	Something to Lull Me Back to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaiRai_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiRai_Raven/gifts).



> This is a secret santa fic for RaiRai who will hopefully enjoy it.

He was shaking. His finger was hovering over the call button on his phone. The chill from the window was seeping through his clothes, still damp from the cold sweat he woke in, but the freezing may as well have been a lingering feeling from his dream. Tears left hot trails on his cheeks and dripped into his lap and his heart was beating loud enough to where it seemed to echo back from the walls around him.  
He saw fuzzy and blurry images when he closed his eyes. Images he'd rather forget completely. His legs still felt numb and his voice still felt hoarse from screaming out.  
So lonely. He felt so lonely. That was the worst part of it. Everyone left. First it was his other friends and then-  
He shook his head. His phone fell onto the mattress while he got lost staring off into the distance.  
His thoughts came and went before he could grasp them, but without really noticing he was pacing up and down in his room. In the back of his mind he felt he had to get away from his bed. It was like sitting on a pile of rocks.

 _You already put in his number, why are you not doing anything now?_ , he thought to himself.  
He kind of knew the answer to that. If he called, not only would he wake Ken, but Ken would get worried. Ken wouldn't say it out loud, ever, but having to constantly worry about him would drive them apart and really, Daisuke was supposed to be the one to worry. _Ken_ was the one who was allowed to get nightmares and need comforting, but all that would happen if _Daisuke_ had one would be Ken feeling guilty over it.  
And what if he didn't get pushed away but instead felt pressured to overextend his own boundaries until he was burned out but afraid to say anything and it was all Daisuke's fault?  
All because of these stupid nightmares he kept having.  
All because of how he couldn't deal with basic things by himself.  
At least that was what one part of him was convinced of. He knew it was unlikely to be true. Rationally speaking his fears were nothing to be afraid of. They were so out there, and there was no reason to actually believe them, right?  
So... great...  
He knew that he was agonizing over nothing but that didn't stop the agonizing. It pretty much only made it worse, if anything.  
He started muttering under his breath:  
“Yes, what you're feeling is irrational and calling your boyfriend when you explicitly talked about scenarios like this and he told you to call him if it happens is not emotional manipulation and neither is it going to burn him out. Stop being patronizing and let him set his own boundaries.” _  
_ Now with that out of the way, he was still shaking all over, and he still felt all the things he felt before, but he also felt bad about feeling bad.

“Great...”

When he noticed that he had been speaking out loud, he looked over at Chibimon, still asleep at the side of his bed.  
_Good, at least I didn't wake him-  
_He froze as he saw something else next to him. His phone showed an incoming call and who could it have been but Ken?  
He sprinted back to his bed and picked it up. Speaking as quietly as he could, he answered it.  
“Hey...”  
“Hey,” Ken's voice came back. “Sorry, I was too slow to pick up your call, but... I called you back immediately. Is everything alright?”  
Hearing his voice, scratchy and muffled from the phone speaker, immediately made him feel a little better. It was like the warmth that had been drained from him was buzzing on his skin, trying to get back inside and being slowly reabsorbed.  
“My... my call?”  
“Yes, you called just now.”  
“I-” Daisuke stammered. “I must have touched the call button when I...”  
He sat down on the edge of his bed.  
“It doesn't matter, I-”  
“Daisuke?” he was interrupted.  
“Yeah?”  
“Did you have a nightmare?”  
He nodded and then realized that Ken couldn't see him.  
“Yeah...”  
“How do you feel?”  
He didn't know how to answer that question. After what felt like minutes of nothing, he managed to force himself to speak.  
“I should... probably just hang up, you're... you're probably tired and have lots of stuff to do tomorrow.”  
After a brief silence Ken spoke.  
“I'd like to stay and talk.”  
Another pause.  
“Thank... thank you.”  
“You wouldn't hesitate to stay up the entire night for me.” Ken said. “And I'd like to be able to do the same.”

After another silence that felt like ages, but in a significantly less mortifying way, Ken continued speaking.  
“Do you want to tell me what you dreamt about?”  
He really didn't. The last thing he wanted was to go through all the bits he still remembered again.  
“No, it's ok... I just...” He stopped talking.  
“You just?” Ken asked.  
“Can you... this is embarrassing,” he said. “Can you just... talk a little bit?”  
He felt his face flushing with heat. “I just... wanna listen to your voice for a bit... it... always just... calms me down.”  
Ken exhaled sharply on the other side.  
“What would you like me to talk about?”  
“Anything... give me something mundane... something to lull me back to sleep.” He gave a cheeky grin, that he immediately realized, again, Ken couldn't see.  
“Ok,” Ken answered. “Are you comfy?”  
“Gimme a sec.”  
He climbed back into his sheets and was just about to lay back down when suddenly-  
“Is Leafmon there?”  
Daisuke almost dropped his phone.  
“You're awake?!”  
“I called Ken.” The small Digimon hopped into his lap.  
“I...” He didn't know what to say.  
“So... Is Leafmon there?”  
“What is going on?” Ken asked from the other side.  
“Oh... uh...” Daisuke stammered, being reminded that Ken was still there.  
“Chibimon woke up. Uh... is Leafmon there?”  
“Leafmon's asleep.” Ken said.  
“Leafmon's asleep.” Daisuke repeated.  
“I can hear that.” Chibimon sighed and fell down onto his back.  
“So...” Ken returned to the topic. “Wanna hear about my plans for tomorrow?”  
“Sure...” Daisuke was laying down now on his side, phone on loudspeaker mode, next to his face, his partner Digimon nesting against his belly with one of Daisuke's hands holding onto him.

“So...” Ken started. “I have to get up at 5, which is in about 2 hours, so I may as well stay up I think...”  
“Sorry...” Daisuke said.  
“It's early enough for me to be a mess either way, so you really don't need to be.”  
“You're never a mess,” Daisuke yawned.  
“Oh, I am, believe me...”  
Daisuke just chuckled at that.  
“So anyway,” Ken continued. “I have to wake up early because I-”

Daisuke started zoning out. He didn't really need to listen, because he already knew what Ken was up to, at least roughly, so he didn't feel too bad about it once he actually noticed.  
Ken was in the middle of describing his exercises from soccer practice in very meticulous and tedious detail.  
“... and it's important that you bend your wrist the right way for that, because you don't want to get a repetitive strain injury...”  
He zoned out again. Ken's voice was like a blanket that defended him against the coldness of the world around him. The air from his window felt calming instead of agonizing. Even though it was probably just a few degrees above where he could see his breath. He felt warm. Ken was there. He wasn't alone. His boyfriend hasn't left. Nobody has left. His bed felt comfortable instead of harsh and ragged again. His breathing was calm and deep. Every sentence made him feel more secure, more sleepy, more floaty. Of course it would be better if he was actually there, but... in a way he even was. Daisuke could imagine Ken's body heat against his back, arm slung around him and softly rubbing his belly, Ken's breath against his neck. It felt too real for him not to be there at all.

“Daisuke.”  
He was torn out of the dream. The sensation of being hugged dissipated but there was something else he could feel that was so much more real than the dream of Ken lying there beside him.  
“Yeah?”  
He already knew what Ken was going to say next because if _he_ could feel it, Ken could as well.  
“Our heartbeats...”  
“...they're connected.”  
Neither of them said anything for quite a while. With every beat Daisuke felt Ken Next to him. With every beat he could feel how they were linked together. Something so simple as heartbeats would feel so different when they're linked. It was like there were two hearts in his chest. Beating in perfect unison, amplified by constructive interference. Echoing in his head, in his mind, in his soul. Every facet of his being set on fire with this pulse blazing through him.  
They didn't need to say anything. They could even hang up, nothing could separate them now. But Daisuke wouldn't wanna miss the sound of Ken's breathing coming from the small speaker next to him.

At some point Ken began to speak again:  
“I'm looking forward to tomorrow.” His voice sounded softer than before.  
They had plans for the evening. Daisuke was gonna come over to Ken's and they'd sleep over for the first time in weeks.  
“Same here...” Daisuke whispered.  
“What do you want to do?” Ken asked.  
“I don't care, as long as you are there.” He grinned and he knew that Ken, despite not being there would feel the gesture, at least faintly, in the back of his mind.  
“That is very sweet, but not what I asked.” Ken was smiling too. He was sure.  
“I want to play video games and eat pizza,” Daisuke began.  
“And then I wanna watch a movie with you. And then I wanna sleep with you and I have to lie on your mat at first because your parents will be making sure of that but I'll climb up into your bed when they're not looking and we'll cuddle 'till we fall asleep. And I will probably fall out of your bed at some point.”  
Ken was laughing at that.  
“I wish I could be with you right now,” Ken said. “But tomorrow is good, too.”  
Daisuke nodded.  
“Should I go on?” Ken asked.  
“Go on?” Daisuke asked.  
“With my day.” Ken said.  
“Weren't you finished yet?” Daisuke asked.  
Ken laughed.  
“Were you even listening?”  
Daisuke blushed.  
“I was kinda zoning out.”  
“Thought so...” Ken said.  
Another stretch of silence occupied the room.  
“So you were saying?”  
Ken went on, listing the small details of his daily activities and Daisuke closed his eyes.  
After a while the feeling of being hugged returned. This time he could feel Kens heart beating against his back. They were still in sync.  
The voice grew more and more quiet and the person laying beside him became more and more real.


End file.
